Always in Motion is the Future Oneshots
by Domino5555
Summary: Oneshots of Balin Lord of Moria's Always in Motion is the Future in random order. And don't worry I got permission.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano has taken an air taxi to Coco Town.

In particular, she's going to everyone's favorite diner this side of Coruscant, literally.

It's Dex's Diner, which is Obi-Wan Kenobi's favorite restaurant ever, as well as that of his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, who is Ahsoka's Jedi Master.

She's going on her first date with her boyfriend Lux Bonteri.

While they had a relationship, since a year after the Clone Wars started, many in the ranks of the 501 betted that she would pick Captain Rex.

After all, the Clone Troopers can make a living outside of the army.

And also, thanks to her Master, certain Jedi are starting to have relationships.

Unsurprisingly, it turned out that Anakin had a marriage with a certain Senator from Naboo.

But what really ignited face palms was that even before Padmè met Anakin, Obi-Wan had also knew love, and that his flame was the Duchess of Mandalore.

And now it is her turn to have a blossoming romance with Lux.

Rex won't be too happy but what the heck.

Besides trying to win a gun fight with Lux wouldn't win Ahsoka over.

As the taxi drops Ahsoka off, she sees Lux right by the entrance to the Diner.

"You're looking handsome today." She greets in the most flirtatious voice she can manage.

"Not as lovely as you, gorgeous." Lux replies back.

Ahsoka blushes softly at the compliment.

"Now are we ready to find us a table?" She asks.

"Ready is my middle name." Lux boasts. "I took the liberty of booking us a table for two, but they only last a few minutes unless if everyone comes at the table."

"So that means someone else might be there."

"Let's go in and find out."

The unusual couple walk in to Dex's Diner.

When they get in, the table has been taken, but by the last people Ahsoka would expect:

Barriss Offee and Uli Divini.

"Oh, sorry, Ahsoka." Barriss apologizes. "If you want, Uli and I-"

"It's all right, Barriss. We won't disturb you. We can find another table."

"You too?"

"Yeah? How many couples are going to have at least one Jedi in them?"

"I don't know. There's Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi and Duchess Satine, even Master Fisto and Master Secura."

"Two Jedi as a couple? That's not an image I needed."

"Indeed. I even hear of a child of a Jedi Knight and a Clone Commando."

Just then, Captain Rex and Commander Cody walk in and to Ahsoka's horror, Rex sees Lux.

They start screaming at each other as Rex grabs one of his DC-17 Hand Blasters and tries to shoot Lux, only to start shooting up the place and customers hide and scream in fear of being shot.

"Hey!" A certain cook shouts with a a cooking pan in hand. "Do you know how to read? If you did, you would know that there is zero tolerance for fights in my diner!"

"Sorry, Captain Rex just had some Jawa juice and he wanted more." Cody explains.

"Well I don't like people who are armed to become drunk."

"Rex, time for you to leave." Cody says.

Cody carries Rex out of there and business in the diner resumes as usual.

Ahsoka and Lux walk up to an empty window table.

"You want a cup of Jawa juice?" FLO, the waitress droid asks.

"After what just happened with Rex, are you out of your mind?!" Ahsoka exclaims. "Oh wait. I forgot, you're a droid. You don't have minds."

"At any rate, what would you like, hon?"

"I'll take a nerfsteak sandwich and the muja fruit juice, please." Ahsoka answers.

"Sure thing, sweetie." FLO says. "And you, young man?"

"I'm going with the Aurebesh soup and the stim tea with a Roonan lemon." Lux confirms.

"Good choices. Dex will be done with them before you can say Mount Tantiss."

With Dex taking the time to cook them, Lux and Ahsoka have the time to talk for a few minutes.

"It's a shame that my mother didn't live to see this future." Lux says. "She would have been so proud of everyone who had a hand in this."

"Yeah. Your mother didn't deserve to die by the hands of the Sith." Ahsoka affirms.

"Maybe if there were more Jedi like your Master, the threat of the Sith might have been ended decades ago."

"And who would follow the lead of a punk faced Padawan who was introduced to the Order years after the normal age?" Ahsoka says with a bit of amusement.

"And just what makes you think you were more influential by the most teeny bit, Missy?"

"Maybe because I had more memorable adventures than he ever did."

WA-7 delivers their food and they know it tastes good immediately.

Ahsoka states there's nothing better than a nerfsteak sandwich and a cup of fruit juice while Lux claims that his Aurebesh soup is both educational and delicious. And his tea hits the spot too.

After a pause in their meals, Lux decides to talk more about the new Jedi Order.

"With the Jedi returned to their positions of peacekeepers and the fact that they are allowed to love, the future's looking pretty bright."

"Yeah, that and the fact my Master had a heck of a hand in making this happen really makes the Skywalker Family a happy group."

"What happened with Captain Rex anyway?"

"Oh, some of the men placed bets that I would choose him instead of you. Clearly, they owe Commander Fox quite a few credits."

Lux softly chuckles.

Suddenly, Barriss and Uli decide to move to their table and have a toast to the future of the Republic, Barriss and Uli raising their blue milkshake and Diet Fizzyslug respectively.

"Ahsoka, you ought to try this Xizor salad. It's delicious." Barriss urges.

Ahsoka slowly takes a fork of it and finds that the nerfsteak sandwich is nothing in scrumptiousness by comparison.

"And Lux, my man. This Coruscant Slider and Protato wedges are the best in the Galaxy." Uli invites.

While Lux admits they are tasty, he still prefers the Aurebesh soup.

Uli and Barriss find that it's soon time to leave for the hospital.

There's been an accident in the speeder lanes and the passengers and pilots need medical attention.

"Now that we're alone, why don't we just finish it with some intimacy."

Lux acknowledges it as the two dive deeper in.

From the roof, a squad of Clone Troopers hang over to see Ahsoka a and Lux making out.

"Da*n it. Why do I have to be wrong about everything?" Curses Tup.

"Yeah," Fives agrees. "I didn't think about that either. Guess I owe Fox how many Credits was it Echo?"

"Five."

"Da*n. Why did I have to get cocky and bet the amount of Credits of my namesake?"

"All I know is that Kix and I are the only ones who bet right in this." Jesse boasts.

"Uh, Jesse?" Kix says nervously. He points to Ahsoka and Lux seeing them.

"Whoa!" All the Clones yell right before they fall onto the ground.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Echo confirms offscreen. "I was able to survive a shuttle explosion, so surely I was able to survive falling five meters off the ground."

"Echo!"

"Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2

As an LAAT Gunship zips through Coruscant's atmosphere, Anakin and Mace Windu have a chat before the mission of their lives.

"Skywalker, I sense you are uneasy." Windu begins. "Are you alright?"

Anakin hesitates to answer for a moment and finally says, "It's just, I can't believe that the Sith Lord we were searching for all along was Chancellor Palpatine."

"I've had a suspicion of the politician for years, but it was still a surprise when it finally came." Mace confides.

"While I don't agree with the Jedi on many things," A helmeted figure says in the shadows. "I've always disliked Palpatine. But not the same reasons as you do, Jedi."

"And why is that, Mr. Skirata?" The elder Jedi asks.

"He ordered the use of a slave army and he kept his second Clone Army in preparation for his Empire." Kal Skirata quickly answers. "The fact that the Jedi made use of it… I had enough of it. I couldn't let my sons be enslaved to your Republic anymore."

"That is why I joined your mission."

"I understand." Anakin quietly answers. "I just hope Omega Squad and the Null ARC Troopers will be able to live freely after we execute Order 65."

"Just remember," Etain Tur-Mukan says. "I'm only to free my boys, not help the Jedi."

"That's reason enough, Eti'ka." Republic Commando Darman says to his sweetheart.

Their exchanges remind Anakin a little about him and Padmè.

"Today, we will show the whole da*n galaxy what Clones can do!" shouts a half-drunk Captain Rex.

Under his helmet Null ARC Trooper Ordo feels himself blush.

ARC Trooper Fives just feels proud that he can avenge Domino Squad.

As their gunship flies to the Rendezvous point, Anakin prepares a holographic message for Artoo to deliver to Padmè.

But to his happy surprise, Padmè and C-3PO were waiting there along with Omega Squad and the Null ARC Troopers.

He tries to keep himself from flushing red, much to Rex's amusement.

And also to Rex's surprise he sees Cut Lawquane and his family.

Add to that, Ahsoka and Lux Bonteri, as well as Bardan Jusik, Walon Vau, and Delta Squad, are here.

And last, but not least, Fives' old brother, Echo, is alive.

Etain hands over what seems to be a baby-sized pack to Suu for safekeeping.

Fives hugs his brother at long last.

All the while, Anakin tries to get Ahsoka to protect the civilians while he and Mace lead the assault team.

"But Master! This is my chance to shine! I will look weak if I stay behind!" She complains.

"Being left behind doesn't make you weak." Walon Vau wisely says.

"And also, if our first attack fails, Sidious might make an attempt to take the civvies hostage." Anakin says. "I need you to be the last line of defense for these people."

Finally, Ahsoka gives in, much to Anakin's relief.

"Thank you, Snips."

As Anakin boards the gunship, he is joined by the rest of the Clones to save the galaxy.

Echo and Fives finally have a chat, Mace Windu is on a holocommunicator, Rex and Cut are talking, and Artoo is just excited.

In Anakin's head, he writes a mental letter to Padmè:

"Dear Padmè,

if you are hearing this, I'm on my way to stop the Chancellor. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you anymore.

I love you, Anakin.

P.S. You have always been my angel, you always will be."

Trying to prevent Mace from probing his thoughts, Anakin starts to talk casually with Darman.

"So, Darman." He starts tentatively. "I notice you and Etain have a friendship. Care to explain?"

Under his helmet, Darman's face turns scarlet due to embarrassment.

"Well, I, uh…" He trails off.

"Don't worry," Anakin says. "I understand. And what exactly was that bag she was carrying earlier?"

"Um, a package of uj cake?"

Just the sound of uj cake make Anakin's mouth water.

One thing that makes him curious, is that while uj cake is a Mandalorian dessert, Duchess Satine, Obi-Wan's old flame, doesn't prefer it and she's a Mandalorian leader.

After that, any further hope of conversation ends there.

The LAAT Gunship finally lands at the Republic Executive Building, right outside the Republic Military Base.

He walks up to Admiral Tarkin, the base's ranking officer.

"Oh, good afternoon, General Skywalker." He salutes. "How may I help you out?"

"We need the communications array to broadcast one of the Contingency Orders planet wide." Anakin answers.

"Which one is it exactly?"

Before Anakin can answer, Mace Windu quickly says, "Order Sixty-Five, Admiral."

"And why exactly do you plan to arrest the Chancellor in the name of the Republic?"

"Have you ever heard of the Order of the Sith Lords?" Anakin asks.

"They once dominated several worlds. And they were the sworn enemies of the Jedi and the Republic." Tarkin answers. "But get to the point, please."

"The Supreme Chancellor is a Sith Lord." Mace Windu sternly says.

"I could name more than a few Republic officials which would dismiss your statements as lies." Tarkin says. "But I'm in a reasonable mood today, so I respectfully ask you for evidence you might have of your accusations."

It takes an hour for the Jedi to show Tarkin all the evidence they've got.

"Hm. That explains a lot. Even Jedi haters like Ask Aak can't argue with hard evidence."

"So do we have your go ahead yet?"

Anakin asks tensely.

"Not exactly. Recently, he created the position of governors to oversee all star systems of the Republic. I am one of those governors who helps government oversight in the Outer Rim."

"So you want to keep your position? I get that." Mace Windu implies.

"If I help you with this relay, I want a promise that the office of governor won't be abolished."

A Clone Shock Trooper walks up to the Admiral and states there is an incoming transmission from the Chancellor.

"Da*n it. Generals, hold on. I'll tell him something." Tarkin says.

The Admiral moves ahead to the hologram.

"I'm no politician, but it seems like we need to balance out Tarkin's request and the power of the Senate." Master Windu says.

"Maybe both the governor and Senators can both have real power, albeit in different ways." Anakin suggests.

"Decent compromise. We'll just wait and see."

Tarkin returns from the transmission.

"Back to what I was saying, can we keep the office of governor after Palpatine is arrested?"

"How about instead the Senate and the military governors have full power, just in different specializations." Anakin suggests. "It would make everyone happy."

"Yes." Tarkin says. "In fact, that could make the government run more smoothly."

After a second, he gives Anakin something.

"This keycard will allow you to have unlimited access in the base. You can use it to reach the relay."

"I am most grateful." Anakin says.

"Good luck in giving the Chancellor he**"

It doesn't take long for Anakin and Mace to reach the relay.

What is in their way is a pair of Red Senate Guards.

"In the name of the Supreme Chancellor, I command you to back away from that relay, Master Jedi."

Anakin whispers in Mace Windu's ear.

"What's your recommendation?"

"Use the mother bloody keycard."

Anakin does just that and the Red Guard lets them both in.

"Master Windu, permission to take point in issuing the command."

"With pleasure, Skywalker."

Anakin activates the communication array and says three fateful words.

"Execute Order 65."

The order is executed valiantly by Clones both young and old.

The main team heads to Palpatine's office, with all types of Clone Troopers surrounding the building.

"Rex, are you ready?" Cut Lawquane asks.

"You better bloody believe it."

Echo asks Fives the same question and gets a similar answer.

Anakin, Mace Windu, Clan Skirata, Mr. Lawquane, Torrent Company, and even R2-D2 march into Palpatine's office.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you're being relieved of service." Anakin proudly declares.

The Chancellor obviously has different thoughts.

"It's treason then." He calmly states as he turns around being surrounded.

"We know you're a Sith Lord." Master Windu says.

"And we know of your second Clone Army!" Kal shouts out loudly.

"This is for all Clones!" Etain screams.

Palpatine pulls out his Lightsabers and charges towards the group, killing several Clones instantly.

"I won't let creatures like you destroy my Empire!"

He jumps out of the window to see all sorts of Clones with their guns pointed at him.

There are Shock Troopers, Spaarti Clones, Shadow Troopers, Covert Ops Troopers, Republic Commandos, ARC Troopers, Clone deserters, Clone Naval Officers, and even Clone Cadets.

"Shoot him before he can leave Coruscant!" The nearest Clone Trooper shouts.

Palpati- I mean, Sidious goes on a slaughter.

He kills practically anything in his way, including that sergeant who gave the command.

On Blue Group Beta's way out, they find themselves intercepted by Geonosians.

They lose a dozen more men from Torrent, but they press on.

"Echo, Fives. You cover Clan Skirata while Rex, Cut, and Torrent Company attacks the foot soldiers. Finally, General Rahm Kota and his militia will give me, Master Windu, and Artoo the time we need to capture/execute Darth Sidious." Anakin says.

Each person heads to their assigned group as they try to find the Sith Lords.

Clan Skirata probably have the most luck in finding Sidious, but several of them end up injured.

Etain and Bardan do their best to fight Sidious off but he's too powerful.

Bardan loses his jet pack but otherwise makes it out of there unscarred.

Echo and Fives get knocked out as Echo aims his deccee at Sidious but is redirected at Fives where Fives was also trying to shoot Sidious with his twin pistols and he's also redirected towards Echo.

When Darman is trying to get up and Sidious prepares to strike him down, Etain force runs towards Sidious and pushes Darman out of the way at the cost of her own life.

Darman is shocked by what he sees: his beloved Etain struck down.

In a rage he charges without his blaster, desperate to kill Sidious.

"I will kill you!" He screams with his retractable blade out.

He manages to bleed Sidious out for a bit before he is knocked out by Force Lightning.

By this period, Torrent Company and Kota's Militia has caught up with Sidious.

Unfortunately they both suffer heavy casualties.

But that stops when Anakin, Mace Windu, and Artoo chase Sidious back to the Executive Building.

Darman wakes up to see Etain mortally wounded.

He administers some painkillers in order to delay Etain's inevitable death.

"Darman, stop Sidious before it's too late." She barely whispers.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor's office Mace and Anakin are wearing the Chancellor down, and they know it.

Mace stabs Sidious in the leg while Anakin pierces his heart and arms off.

They draw their sabers towards his neck as he laughs evilly.

"You are Jedi and you will not kill an unarmed man."

"I'm no Jedi!" A fierce voice enters.

An unmasked Darman slowly walks towards the mortally wounded Sith Lord to grab him by the throat and hold him just beyond the window.

"This is for all Clone Troopers you enslaved!"

Darman shoots the treacherous politician and releases him to the bottomless streets of Coruscant, coldly staring at the lifeless body.

When he hears Etain coughing, however, he runs over to her dying body.

"Remember my dear Darman. I've loved you always. I always will."

Anakin hears those last words which remind him of Padmè as Etain's body expires and Darman kisses her hand.

Anakin sheds a tear when he sees this, which fortunately Master Windu doesn't see.

"We shall hold her funeral tonight in honor of her sacrifice." Kal Skirata declares.


	3. Chapter 3

A young Republic Medical Officer waits in his apartment in CoCo Town for his love, Barriss Offee.

Recently, the Chancellor was revealed as a Sith, the Jedi were allowed to have attachments, and a heck of a lot of other crazy stuff happened.

But none of that matters now.

Not for Uli Divini.

For it's just him and Barriss.

Earlier today, they met with another couple, Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri.

Finally, he sees Barriss enter to slowly disrobe, starting with her hood.

After she has taken off her blue synthesilk robe, she just has her black undergarments on.

They try to go to sleep, but they can't do that. Not in the presence of each other.

And when Uli puts his hands on Barriss, she momentarily giggles before she admits, "I'm ticklish."

Uli suddenly gets that look in his eyes and Barriss says, "Don't even think about-"

She doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Uli promptly disobeys her.

Both Master Windu and Admiral Yularen would have massive heart attacks if they were watching this scene.

Uli tickles Barriss like there's no tomorrow.

"Uli! That's… not… funny!" She barely shouts.

"I don't know, lovely. Seems pretty amusing to me." Uli says with a smirk.

They quickly get tired and decide to connect their lips with each other.

Suddenly, I-5YQ walks in to greet them.

"Oh, come on, I-Five. Do you know the meaning of the word 'privacy'?" Uli demands.

"I do. I just wanted to show you my newest invention."

"Oh, boy! What is it?" Barriss enthusiastically asks.

"A hypnotization clock." I-Five answers.

"Uh-oh." Uli unnecessarily says.

"You want to take a shower together." I-Five says as he moves his clock to hypnotize his victims.

"We want to take a shower together." Barriss and Uli repeat.

As they head to the refresher room, I-Five slowly walks out of the apartment.

"I can't believe a Jedi was that gullible!" He says with amusement.

If I-Five had a real mouth, he would be grinning right now.

"The effect should wear off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

I-Five hears Barriss's scream of shock with that of Uli's.

He rendezvous with a certain ARC Trooper.

"Did you hypnotize them?" Fives asks.

"Yes. And they are screaming in shock right now."

"Good job."

Fives and I-Five do a handshake.


End file.
